youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Green Lantern (Sector 2828)
Korisal'r is a powerful Green Lantern that is of Tamaranean origin who has traveled to Earth from Tamaran in order to fulfill his misson to discover the whereabouts of a few war criminals of the corps. He has never officially been inducted as a member of The Team nor is he affiliated with the League and as such works solo when not training with the Guardians of the Universe. His name in english translates to Starwind Appearance Personality History On Tamaran He was born on the distant planet of Tamaran, born to Blackfire and an unknown male. Since his mother has been rehabilitated she was allowed to return to the royal family under his aunt, something that he knew very little about, since it was lawed taboo to speak about Blackfires treacherous past. Living as on Tamaran was a peaceful existence until the day the Orange Lanterns attacked his home planet searching for a legendary power source. When they laid waste to his home, his mother and aunt were killed and their powers stolen by the greedy hunters. Not long after this tragedy, the Green Lanterns were dispatched to protect the remains of the planet and when one was killed protecting the now crowned prince, he took its ring before the Orange Lantern could absorb its power and tried to fight against the murderers of his people, this will to survive and will to avenge his family allowed him to become a Green Lantern, using a mixture of his immature alien powers and the remaining green energy to do so. As a Green Lantern Following the retreat of the Orange Lanterns he was taken to Oa and presented to the Guardians. After a long deliberation they choose to have him keep his ring as it had clearly chosen him as its new host. After several years of training under kilowog he was finally able to go on missions as the Green Lantern of Tamaranean space. After a few failed missions he was about to be sent back to the academy for training once again but a green lantern spoke out on his behalf, this turned out to be Hal Jordan who offered to mentor him for a while as he came into his own considering he was an orphan. It was around the year 2017 that he came to earth to be trained some by Hal before he was sent out on his greatest mission ever, the following year. 2018 Powers and Abilities Green Lantern Powers *'Energy Construct': As a Green Lantern he is able to impose his will on the green light utilized by his corp and mold it into the shape of various tools and vehicles to which he can use for combat. He is often seen creating claws for him to use in melee combat or tamaranean beast to scare his opponents. *'Indomitable Willpower': *'Force Fields': Tamaranean Abilities *'Tamaranean Solar Absorption:' As a member of the Tamaranean race, he is able to absorb all kinds of energy, and use it to energize his cells and fuel his powers and abilities while not using his power ring. This comes from his unique alien physiology his main power source is ultraviolet energy from the yellow sun of earth where he lives at the moment, however he can also absorb radiation and other sources as it all is converted into power. **'Regeneration': **'Energy Projection': **'Super Strength': **'Invulnerability': **'Lingustic Assimilation': **'Flight': Weaknesses *'Fear': As a Green Lantern, Starwind is naturally weak to the yellow energy of the Yellow Lantern Power Ring used by the Yellow Lantern Corps. When exposed to the energy he often times finds himself losing power drastically as his ring is sapped slowly. The fear also interacts with his alien powers and induces his allergy to Metallic Chromium and as a result he is found in immense pain during the duration of his exposure. *'Metallic Chromium Allergy': Oath "In blackest day, in chilling night, May no darkness escape my sight. May those who call on the darkest light, Beware my power, Green Lanterns Light!" Trivia *This will be my final Lantern Corp member. *Picture drawn by Jarein on DA. Category:Male Category:Power Ring User Category:Green Lantern